The Last Moment
by AAK13
Summary: Sayu membenci Mello karena dialah penyebab ayahnya meninggal. Tapi saat Sayu bertemu langsung dengan Mello, ia mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari mulut Mello sendiri. Rasa benci yang dirasakannya perlahan lenyap tergantikan oleh rasa cinta.


**Author Note :** Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom DN setelah vakum dari FFN lamaaaa bgt. Karena masih newbie ttg DN, pengetahuan author masih minim, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Yah namanya juga manusia *ngeles*. Alasan aku milih pairing ini karena aku ngerasa Mello ama Sayu cocok aja, apalagi mereka kayaknya seumur. Ngarepnya sih ada momen mereka berdua tuh pas Sayu diculik Mello, tapi tmpaknya hanya sekedar khayalan fangirl belaka hehehehe...

Ada adegan yang nyomot dari manganya, pas Soichiro Yagami (bokapnya Light dan Sayu) menemui Mello untuk nyari tau namanya itu loh, tapi aku ubah dikit supaya sesuai ama plot cerita. Aku bikin disini, Mello keliatan **AGAK LEBIH** baik daripada di manga, tapi cukup sulit juga ternyata^^;

**Dislaimer : ****Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

**Pairing : Mello/Sayu**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : adegan yang dicomot agak beda, mungkin bnyak typo (mata author kurang jeli hoho), dan Mello pastinya OOC.**

"_Kumohon pak Matsuda, beritahu aku kenapa Ayah bisa meninggal?"_

"_Sayu... tapi..."_

"_Aku tidak peduli kalau kau disuruh Light untuk diam, aku ingin tahu!" _

"_Itu..."_

"_Apakah jangan-jangan... Ayah dibunuh Kira? Kira yang melakukannya? Iya, kan!"_

"_T-Tidak... sebenarnya..."_

Sayu Yagami membuka matanya perlahan, sekelebat memori percakapannya dengan Matsuda tempo hari benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Kini gadis berambut coklat panjang itu tengah berdiri sendirian di depan makam ayahnya, Soichiro Yagami. Ia menyeka mata hingga pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Sayu merasa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu dirundung kemalangan, ia pernah diculik oleh sekelompok mafia yang tidak dikenal yang hanya menginginkan sebuah buku aneh, dan sekarang ia kehilangan ayahnya. Ditambah lagi, alasan kematian ayahnya ternyata adalah luka fatal karena terkena tembakan dan ledakan bom yang dinyalakan oleh pimpinan mafia yang pernah menculiknya. Sayu tahu, kalau Matsuda tidak mungkin memberikan jawaban yang salah. Lagipula ayahnya yang selaku deputi itu pasti juga mempunyai rasa keadilan yang tinggi untuk menangkap pelaku yang menculik dirinya. Sayu tak menyangka kasus penculikan dirinya ternyata berujung seperti ini, dan sudah pasti pelakunya adalah orang yang sama.

Sayu ingat wajah pemimpin mafia itu walau hanya sebentar, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum penuh kelicikan. Ia juga sudah mendengar dari Matsuda bahwa pemuda itu bernama Mello. Cukup hanya mengingat namanya saja, Sayu merasa kembali sedih dan marah. Hati yang selama ini suci dan polos kini ternodai oleh dendam dan benci. Walaupun kakaknya serta yang lain sedang berusaha menyelidiki keberadaan Mello, tetap saja Sayu merasa tidak puas. Gadis itu ingin sekali bertemu langsung dengan orangnya dan membalas dendam. Rasa takutnya yang dulu ditujukan pada sang pemimpin mafia itu pun sudah tergantikan oleh rasa kebencian.

"Mello... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.." katanya pelan sambil menahan air mata kekesalannya itu. Sayu lalu melihat makam ayahnya sekali lagi, ia menggenggam tangannya untuk berdoa sejenak. Kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap batu nisan didepannya itu dengan sedih.

"Ayah... tenang saja. Tuhan pasti akan membalas perbuatannya," katanya pelan. Setelah meletakkan bunga di depan makam ayahnya itu, Sayu pun berencana untuk pulang. Hari sudah mulai larut, ibunya pasti akan cemas dengan keadaannya. Sejak peristiwa penculikan itu, keluarga termasuk Sayu sendiri menjadi trauma. Tapi karena ia ingin sekali melihat ayahnya, gadis itu pun memberanikan diri untuk berziarah sendiri.

Di tengah perjalanan ke rumahnya, Sayu berjalan dengan gontai. Matanya terlihat kosong seperti orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup. Langit gelap serta raungan serigala dari kejauhan pun tidak digubrisnya sama sekali. Ia hanya berpikir bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Mello itu kembali, rasanya mustahil kalau ia berada di Jepang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Sayu melihat sesosok bayangan yang berdiri di dekat tiang listrik. Bayangan itu tampak lebih besar darinya, membuat Sayu yakin kalau itu adalah pria. Rasa takut dan trauma kembali menjalari dirinya, tubuhnya gemetar, dan ia perlahan melangkah setapak kebelakang. Ternyata firasat Sayu benar, sosok hitam itu langsung berdiri di depannya dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Sayu tidak bisa apa-apa selain hanya melangkah mundur ke belakang. Ia berharap cahaya tiang lampu itu bisa memperjelas wajah orang asing di depannya ini. Walaupun orang itu sudah terkena sorotan tiang lampu, Sayu masih belum tahu wajahnya karena ia memakai jaket hitam bertudung, sehingga kepalanya benar-benar tersembunyi. Tapi, melihat orang itu menggenakan jaket, celana panjang berbahan kulit, dan juga memegang coklat, sekilas mengingatkan Sayu akan seseorang.

"Kita bertemu lagi... Yagami Sayu.." kata orang misterius itu, tampak sebuah senyum dingin terlihat di balik tudungnya.

"!"

Sayu benar-benar tidak tahu siapa orang ini dan kenapa ia tahu nama lengkapnya. Tapi, melihat senyumnya dan penampilannya yang khas itu, sebuah nama kembali muncul di ingatannya. Mata Sayu yang kelihatan membesar itu berubah menjadi mata yang penuh kemarahan. "Kau.. Mello!"

Orang itu tampak tergerak sebentar, ia lalu membuka tudungnya dan akhirnya memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Sayu. _"Wow, How do you know my name?"_ katanya santai dengan aksen inggris yang kental.

Melihat wajahnya, Sayu semakin marah. Senyum dinginnya, rambut pirangnya, sudah jelas dia adalah Mello, pembunuh ayahnya. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda dari diri pemuda itu, rambutnya tampak sedikit acak-acakan, dan yang lebih menyolok lagi ia tampak memiliki bekas luka bakar di setengah wajahnya. Penampilannya jadi lebih seram daripada sebelumnya, jelas kalau luka bakar itu akibat bom yang meledak di markasnya itu.

"Beraninya kau... menampakkan diri dengan wajah tak berdosa seperti itu..." kata Sayu dengan suara geram. "Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Mello tampak tidak bereaksi, tidak ada rasa keterkejutan darinya oleh ledakan Sayu tadi. Sayu tiba-tiba berlari mendekati Mello dan mencengkram jaket kulit pemuda itu. "Belum puas kau menghancurkan hidupku? Ayahku sudah memberikan benda yang kau inginkan! Mengapa kau membunuhnya? Kalau aku tahu akan begini, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekalian waktu itu?"

Mello tetap diam, ia terus menatap mata kemarahan Sayu dengan dingin. Ia hanya merasa cukup salut dengan keberanian gadis ini membentak orang yang pernah menculiknya. Barulah pemuda itu sedikit tergerak hatinya ketika melihat sebutir air mata keluar dari mata Sayu.

"Kenapa kau begitu tega..? Padahal aku pernah menganggapmu berbeda dari para mafia itu. Aku merasa kau tidak sejahat itu..."

"!"

Mello tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia tidak mengerti mengapa gadis didepannya ini mendekripsikan dirinya seperti itu. Sudah jelas ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi baiknya sama sekali di depannya. Kata-kata gadis itu, mengingatkannya dengan perkataan seseorang yang pernah didengarnya.

"Ternyata aku salah... kau memang kejam! Kau pembunuh! Pembunuh seperti **Kira**!" Sayu kembali berteriak di depannya sambil mengguncang sedikit tubuh Mello. Mendengar ia disamakan dengan Kira, hati Mello menjadi panas. Untuk tipe orang yang _short-tempered_ seperti dirinya, Mello sendiri terkejut karena ia masih bisa menahan diri.

"Pembunuh! Pembunuh!" teriak Sayu semakin menjadi-jadi, ia sampai memukul-mukul keras dada Mello. Mello merasa tidak tahan, ia menggertakkan giginya dengan geram. Tiba-tiba Mello mencengkram kedua lengan Sayu dengan kuat dan mendorong gadis itu sampai membentur dinding di belakangnya. Sayu merasa sedikit kesakitan karena benturan dinding di punggungnya, ia bisa melihat wajah Mello yang kini sudah berubah menjadi marah, seperti wajah pembunuh yang menyeramkan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua itu, jadi jaga mulutmu," kata Mello yang masih bisa mengontrol volume suaranya, tapi tetap masih dengan nada geram.

Bukannya takut karena gertakan Mello, Sayu berusaha untuk tetap berani. "Kenapa? Kau mau membunuhku? Bunuh aku sekarang! Bunuh aku!" gadis itu kembali meronta dan memukul-mukul Mello, berharap pemuda itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Diam!" Mello merasa kesabarannya sudah mulai habis, tapi tetap saja gertakannya tidak membuat Sayu tenang.

"Bunuh aku! Aku ingin bertemu Ayah! Bunuh aku... mpfh..-!"

Sayu terkejut ketika Mello tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ciuman itu begitu kasar, kuat, dan memaksa, nyaris membuat Sayu kekurangan oksigen seketika. Sayu menyipitkan matanya dan berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga untuk memukul mundur Mello. Tapi rontaannya itu tidak berguna karena hanya akan membuat tenaganya semakin lemah.

Ketika Sayu tidak lagi melawan, Mello melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Sayu yang terbelalak. Nafas Sayu terengah-engah, dia bisa merasakan nafas Mello juga tersengal-sengal seperti dirinya. Merasa jarak wajah mereka sangat-sangat dekat, wajah Sayu menjadi merah padam, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya guna menghindari tatapan Mello.

"A-apa.. yang kau lakukan... barusan...?" bisik Sayu dengan nada yang terdengar campur aduk antara syok, sesak, gugup, dan malu. Gadis itu jadi gemetaran dan ingin menangis karena 'serangan' Mello tadi.

Mello memegang dagu Sayu dengan tangannya dan mengarahkan wajah gadis itu ke arah wajahnya. "Membungkammu, agar kau diam."

Sayu menggertakkan giginya, dia ingin sekali menampar Mello karena kekurangajarannya. Tapi ketika dia sudah melayangkan tangannya, Mello dengan sigap sudah menangkap lengan gadis itu. Tanpa basa-basi Mello kembali mencium Sayu, tapi tidak kasar seperti tadi, melainkan ciuman yang lembut dan penuh gairah. Sayu terkejut kembali, akhirnya hatinya mencair karena keintiman itu, layaknya setitik air jernih yang meredakan api kemarahan tadi.

Sayu perlahan menutup matanya, ia merasa pasrah dan berpikir tidak ada gunanya melawan. Ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika Mello menciumnya lagi. Kali ini bukan perasaan terpaksa atau terancam, melainkan merasakan nikmat dan menyenangkan. Sayu jadi merasa benci terhadap hatinya karena telah menikmati ini. Sesekali Mello melepaskan bibirnya sebentar, membiarkan Sayu dan dirinya mengambil oksigen, lalu kembali lagi melumat bibir gadis itu seolah seperti kecanduan obat terlarang, dan begitu pula seterusnya.

Mello semakin mendekap erat tubuh Sayu, seperti tidak ingin membiarkan gadis itu lepas dari dirinya. Tidak hanya itu, ciuman mereka juga semakin menjadi. Mello mengeluarkan lidahnya dan memaksa masuk menelusuri mulut Sayu. Sayu seperti merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam tubuhnya, hatinya juga berdegup kencang tak menentu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan ciuman sampai seperti ini dengan seseorang, seseorang yang tidak ia kenal baik, bahkan membencinya. Tapi tetap saja kesal, karena ia semakin ketagihan.

Akhirnya Mello melepaskan bibirnya dan langsung mendorong Sayu ke pelukannya. Sayu bisa merasakan pemuda itu terengah-engah dan bahkan bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sayu benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi, otaknya serasa kosong setelah itu. Kelakuan Mello yang ini sangat jauh dari imej _'mafia-tidak-berperasaan-dan-pembunuh-berdarah-dingin'_ yang dikiranya selama ini.

"Sebelum pergi, biarkan aku menjelaskan kebenaran padamu.."bisik Mello singkat di telinga Sayu, cukup membuat gadis itu terkaget dan bertanya-tanya. Tapi Sayu tetap terdiam dipelukannya, tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali. Yang pasti wajahnya sangat merah padam, mungkin ia masih syok dengan kenyataan dia dicium tadi.

"Aku tidak membunuh Soichiro Yagami, ayahmu."

Sayu terkejut mendengarnya, tidak mungkin Matsuda berbohong padanya tentang hal ini. Apakah itu cuma bualannya saja? Sayu tiba-tiba terisak pelan. "Kau.. bohong!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa tentang aku! Diam dan dengarkan aku..."

*Flashback*

"_Mihael Keehl... itu adalah nama aslimu," kata Soichiro Yagami dengan yakin. Mello terkejut, tapi ia tahu alasannya ketika melihat mata merah Soichiro bersinar terang melihatnya._

'_Mata Shinigami ya..?' pikir Mello sambil memakan coklatnya dengan tenang. "Jadi, kau akan membunuhku?"_

_Soichiro hanya diam, ia tampak tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mello sudah tahu kalau dia pasti sedang berkomunikasi dengan rekannya sekarang, atau mungkin pada Kira sendiri. Mendadak Mello merasa kasihan pada orang tua di depannya itu, karena ketidak-sadarannya tentang sosok Kira._

_Mello tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Soichiro yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, wajah Soichiro tampak bingung dan berpikir keras. 'Kenapa ia seperti meragukan aksinya?' pikir Mello._

"_Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah ini kesempatanmu?" kata Mello yang terus memakan coklat batangnya._

"_Aku... tidak bisa," jawab Soichiro. Mello cukup kaget dengan jawaban Soichiro, bukankah ia telah menculik dan mengancam nyawa putri kesayangannya? Dan mungkin wajar jika ada orang tua akan membunuh sang penculik putrinya itu. Tapi ada apa dengan Soichiro itu? Mello merasa bingung._

"_Mengapa?" mata Mello menjadi tajam, ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa dibalik keraguan Soichiro untuk membunuhnya. Jujur saja, Mello merasa muak dengan segala yang berbau belas kasihan atau apapun._

_Soichiro menutup matanya sembari tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku melihat keadilan di matamu, hanya itu."_

_Mello terpana mendengarnya, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Soichiro melihatnya seperti itu. Ia memegang keningnya dan tertawa meremehkan. "Huh, jangan bercanda padaku, orang tua..."_

"_Aku memang tidak tahu kenapa aku beranggapan begini. Tapi aku melihat secercah harapan ketika melihatmu, sama seperti saat aku melihat mata __**L**__," perkataan Soichiro tadi cukup membuat Mello tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Penuturannya tadi memang benar-benar kata yang telak sekali bagi Mello. Memang selama ini ia ingin seperti L, bahkan ingin sekali disejajarkan dengan orang yang merupakan panutannya tersebut. Tapi tak diduga secepat dan segampang ini ia mendengarnya, dari mulut orang tua yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya pula._

_Mello kehabisan kata-kata, ia mencoba mencerna perkataan Soichiro tadi. Tapi lamunannya buyar ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan senapan dari kejauhan yang ternyata sasarannya adalah Soichiro Yagami sendiri. Pria itu terkaget dan menyadari bahwa ada cairan darah segar menyembur dari perutnya, serta rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Mello yang juga terkejut hanya terpaku melihat tubuh Soichiro Yagami terjatuh perlahan ke lantai._

_Salah seorang gangnya yang tadi menembak Soichiro langsung berteriak padanya,"Mello! Cepat lari dari sini!"_

'_Dasar bodoh!' teriak Mello dalam hati, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Soichiro malah tidak mau membunuhnya dan menyia-nyiakan aksinya sampai seperti itu. Bukankah mereka adalah musuh? Sudah pasti itu kebodohan Soichiro Yagami sendiri, kesalahannya sendiri. Tapi entah ada angin apa, Mello merasa hatinya tidak tega untuk membiarkan sang ketua polisi itu, dan itu membuatnya serba salah._

_Tak lama setelah itu Matsuda serta rekannya yang lain datang menghampiri Soichiro yang terkapar. Mello tidak punya pilihan lain selain kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga, bom juga sudah diaktifkan untuk persiapan melarikan diri. Mello tidak mau mati konyol secepat itu, ia masih mempunyai ambisi yang penting, yaitu menghancurkan Kira dan menjadi nomor satu daripada Near. Saat ia hendak keluar dari tempat itu dengan helikopter, Mello sempat melihat Soichiro yang menatapnya dengan mata kepercayaan sebelum pria itu menutup matanya. Melihat itu, Mello hanya menatapnya tidak percaya dan hanya bergumam kesal._

"_Orang tua sialan!"_

_Tak lama kemudian, bom itu meledak dan menghancurkan markas itu dalam sekejap._

*End of Flashback*

Sayu terpana mendengar cerita Mello. Akhirnya gadis itu tidak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya, ia terisak, menangis, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Mello. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa yakin kalau Mello tidak berbohong, dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mempercayai pemuda itu.

Mello mendorong pelan tubuh Sayu yang lemah, lalu menatap mata berair gadis itu. "Rasanya aku sekarang mengerti apa maksud ayahmu itu. Aku akan pergi, mengalahkan Kira, sebagai salah satu penerus orang yang kukagumi selama ini," ketika mengatakan itu, Mello merasa ingin tertawa, karena ia sendiri tak menyangka akan berkata seperti itu. Betul-betul tidak seperti dirinya.

Sayu tetap terdiam, kali ini tatapan Mello sangat berbeda dari yang tadi. Mata yang penuh keseriusan dan percaya diri, mata yang membuat Sayu tiba-tiba menjadi jatuh cinta padanya. Gadis itu baru sadar kalau pemuda ini mempunyai wajah yang tampan, pikirannya yang seperti itu membuat Sayu memerah. Mello perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kedua lengan Sayu. Sayu tiba-tiba merasa kecewa dan takut kalau dia tidak bisa merasakan sentuhannya lagi.

Mello melangkah mundur ke belakang, menjauhi Sayu yang masih mematung di tempatnya. _"Bye-bye..."_

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Mello membalikkan badannya dari Sayu sambil memakai tudung kepalanya kembali. Sayu hanya melangkah pelan, ingin mengejar dan memohon kepadanya agar dia tidak pergi, tapi di lain sisi Sayu juga merasa ia tidak bisa mencapainya lagi. Sayu merasakan firasat tidak enak, sama seperti firasatnya ketika ayahnya meninggal.

"M-Mello.."

Tubuh Mello spontan berhenti ketika suara lembut Sayu memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh sedikit ke arah gadis itu.

"Apakah... kita bisa bertemu lagi...?" tanya Sayu ragu, ia terlihat sangat berat untuk melepaskan kepergian Mello. Mello hanya menghela napas sebentar, lalu melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Sayu. Sayu melihat benda yang mendarat di tangannya itu, sebatang coklat yang masih utuh dengan bungkusnya. Sayu bingung sambil melihat Mello yang menatapnya dengan senyum kecil. Tatapan yang membuat Sayu ingin menangis lagi.

Tanpa ada jawaban lagi, Mello melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berbalik badan. Ia pergi, semakin jauh... jauh... meninggalkan Sayu di jalanan sepi. Sayu hanya menatap kepergian Mello sambil menggenggam erat coklat pemberian pemuda itu di dadanya.

~'~'~'~'~

Mello menaiki sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir di depannya. Di sana seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memakai _google_ sudah duduk di dalamnya, sedang serius memainkan video game sambil merokok. Matt lalu tersenyum tipis melihat kedatangan Mello. "Apa kau tidak menyesal melakukan ini? Taruhannya adalah nyawa lho. Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal karena aku sudah memutuskan ini. Kalaupun kita mati, rencana untuk mengakhiri Kira 99% juga akan berhasil," kata Mello santai sambil menggigit coklatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak nyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada gadis manis itu? Bukankah ini kesempatannya?" tanya Matt.

"Rasanya percuma, itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Apalagi dia tampak masih menyimpan rasa benci padaku. Dan ini juga terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, _it's too late_.." jawab Mello tertawa garing.

"Hmmm... tapi dia sama sekali tidak menolakmu waktu kau menciumnya. Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu _kisser_ yang hebat," goda Matt tersenyum.

Mello hanya terdiam sambil memakan coklatnya lagi. Ia tidak menunjukkan rasa malu sama sekali, ia malah tersenyum kecil sambil menatap jalanan melalui kaca jendela. Membayangkan gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya entah sejak kapan, Sayu Yagami. "_Yeah, her lips taste sweet like a chocolate..." _katanya pelan sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Matt hanya bersiul jahil sambil bergumam : _"How sweet..~"_

"Sudahlah, Matt. Ayo kita pergi sekarang," kata Mello yang wajahnya kembali serius.

"_Roger, Mello!_" kata Matt menancap gas mobilnya.

~'~'~'~'~

"Sayu! Kamu kemana saja? Ibu cemas sekali," kata Sachiko Yagami, ibunya Sayu sembari memeluk anaknya layaknya sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

Sayu awalnya bingung sebentar, tapi kemudian tersenyum pelan. "Tadi aku habis mengunjungi makam Ayah, Bu. Tapi karena terlalu lama di sana, jadinya kemalaman deh," katanya sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya karena teringat pertemuan dengan Mello tadi.

"Tapi kali ini jangan keluar sendiri kalau hari sudah petang ya, Ibu cemas sekali," kata Ibunya lega. Sayu hanya mengangguk lemah. "Oh iya, kau sudah lapar? Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam di meja."

"Tidak usah, Bu. Aku sudah kenyang, tadi sempat makan di luar sebentar," kata Sayu mengusap kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak merasa selera makan, karena takut Ibunya jadi cemas, jadi dia berbohong saja dengan menyatakan sudah kenyang.

"Oh begitu ya, tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi wajahmu kelihatan merah, Sayu. Kau tidak demam, kan?" tanya wanita itu cemas. Wajar saja, sejak peristiwa penculikan yang menimpanya serta kehilangan ayahnya, Sayu jadi agak melemah dan jatuh sakit. Hal itu membuat ibunya jadi memperdalam perhatiannya kepada Sayu.

Sayu terkejut, ia memegang kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa, Bu. Selamat tidur!" katanya yang langsung naik ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua, meninggalkan ibunya yang masih bingung dengan tingkah laku putrinya itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sayu langsung mengunci pintu dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya jadi merah kembali, memori ketika berciuman dengan Mello itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. "Ugh... kenapa aku terus-terusan ingat kejadian ituuu..." katanya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri, setiap teringat akan hal itu entah kenapa dadanya jadi sakit.

Sayu mendekap dirinya sendiri, daritadi yang ada di kepalanya hanya pemuda berambut pirang itu. Setiap memikirkannya, jantung Sayu jadi berdetak kencang sekali. _'Sial, apa-apaan ini? Rasanya aku tidak tahan..'_

Sayu lalu mengeluarkan coklat batangan yang diberikan Mello tadi dari tasnya. Gadis itu menatap coklat itu dengan mata menerawang, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Rasa rindu mendadak dirasakan di hatinya saat ini, padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia bertemu Mello. Ia lalu mendekap coklat itu di dadanya, aroma Mello yang bercampur coklat itu tercium jelas olehnya, sama seperti yang dirasakakannya ketika Mello memeluknya. Perlahan air mata kembali turun ke pipinya, ia takut kalau Mello tidak akan pernah muncul lagi ke hadapannya. "Mello... aku harap kau selamat. Kumohon... kembalilah padaku..." katanya terisak.

~'~'~'~'~

Keesokan paginya, Sayu terbangun dengan masih memegang bungkusan coklat itu. Ternyata dia tertidur dengan masih memakai baju yang kemarin dikenakannya. Wajar saja, kemarin ia memang lelah sekali, selain fisiknya masih lemah, ia juga banyak menangis.

Sayu pun bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi. Sekarang keadaan rumah sudah sepi, tidak ada suara ayahnya yang terdengar dari lantai satu, tidak ada suara Light yang kadang membangunkannya pagi-pagi seperti dulu. Kini keadaannya memang sungguh berbeda, ayahnya sudah meninggal, dan Light hanya fokus ke pekerjaannya saja. Bahkan Sayu ragu, apakah kakaknya itu masih memikirkan ibu dan adiknya di rumah? Bahkan kabar Light sendiri saja Sayu tidak tahu, soalnya dia jarang menelepon.

Satu lagi orang yang masuk ke pikiran Sayu, yaitu Mello. Apakah Mello baik-baik saja? Apakah Mello akan menemuinya lagi? Sayu berharap semoga firasatnya itu salah. Gadis itu menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan mata menerawang, perasaan tidak enak ini sejak kemarin tidak lenyap juga darinya.

Sayu pun menggeleng pelan kepalanya, "tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Sayu. Jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh!" katanya tegas pada diri sendiri. Gadis itu pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui ibunya di lantai satu, tidak sabar untuk menyeruput teh hangat dan menenangkan pikirannya.

~'~'~'~'~

"Selamat pagi, Ibu!" sapa Sayu seceria mungkin. Ibunya pun menoleh dan langsung menyambutnya. "Selamat pagi juga, Sayu. Kau bisa tidur nyenyak kemarin?"

"Iya!" jawab Sayu. Ia lalu mengambil secangkir teh hangat dan memakan roti panggang yang baru dibuat ibunya tadi. Tapi tetap saja, sarapannya tidak nikmat seperti biasa, soalnya ayahnya dan Light tidak ada. Sayu terus memakan rotinya sambil menonton TV. Seperti biasa, acara pagi pasti adanya hanya berita. Sayu yang kurang tertarik dengan acara berita pun bermaksud mengganti channel yang lain. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti ketika melihat wajah familiar terpampang di TV. Wajah seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek yang selalu muncul di acara TV sebagai penyiar di NHN, yang dikenal bernama Kiyomi Takada.

"Apa? Kiyomi Takada meninggal? Wah, kasihan sekali..." kata Sayu pelan ketika membaca judul beritanya. Dia tidak menyangka orang seterkenal Kiyomi Takada bisa meninggal secepat itu.

"Oh Kiyomi Takada yang penyiar terkenal itu, kan? Kematiannya sungguh tragis..." kata ibunya sambil menutup mulutnya. Dari berita itu, Sayu mengetahui alasan di balik kematian Takada. Sebelumnya Takada diculik oleh seseorang, dan diduga seseorang itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Di berita itu juga dikatakan bahwa Takada meninggal karena terbakar di truk bersama si penculiknya. Sayu jadi penasaran siapa penculik itu, mendadak ia merasa tertarik untuk mendengar berita lebih jauh lagi.

Hasil pemeriksaan mayat penculik yang terbakar itu akhirnya juga diketahui publik. Ada potongan kain hitam berbahan kulit yang menempel di tubuhnya serta kakinya, ini jelas kalau penculik itu memakain pakaian berbahan kulit. Dan menurut para saksi mata yang melihatnya, penculik itu menyamar sebagai _bodyguard_ Takada dan dia adalah warga negara asing berambut pirang.

Mendengar itu, Sayu menjadi pucat. Ia terus mendengar penyiar berita itu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang asal-usul mayat penculik itu. Semakin ia mendengarnya, semakin Sayu jadi tidak percaya. Dia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang telah dipegangnya, hingga cangkir itu pecah di lantai. Ibunya yang tadinya juga serius menonton berita akhirnya terkejut mendengar suara pecahan itu, secara refleks dia menoleh ke arah Sayu.

"Sayu! Kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" kata ibunya cemas. Sayu hanya diam seribu bahasa, matanya membelalak kosong, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Muncul kumpulan wajah Mello di kepalanya saat ini. Perlahan Sayu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Tidak, Mello... Mello..."

"Sayu! Ada apa?" Ibunya semakin cemas melihat perubahan drastis anaknya, ia lantas memegang kedua bahu anaknya itu.

Sayu semakin menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini dengan cepat. "TIDAK! Mello!"

Sayu mendadak histeris sambil memegang kepalanya. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, sampai ibunya memeluk erat dirinya. Ibunya juga ikut sedih melihat anaknya menangis seperti itu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengelus kepala anaknya demi menenangkannya.

"Ibu! Kenapa Tuhan begitu tega padaku? Kenapa Tuhan selalu mengambil orang yang aku sayangi? Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan kami hanya sebentar?" kata Sayu menangis di pelukan ibunya.

"Sabar, sayang. Tuhan pasti punya rencana untuk semua ini. Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi. Jadi kamu harus kuat, Sayu..." ucap ibunya bermaksud membuatnya jadi lebih baik, meskipun wanita itu yakin kalau ucapan itu saja tidak akan cukup bagi Sayu. Sayu tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya, dan berlari ke arah kamarnya. Sementara ibunya hanya memanggil-manggil Sayu, tapi Sayu tidak mau mendengar.

Sayu menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur, ia ingin menangis sepuasnya, ingin menangis sampai matanya bengkak, menghapus segala kesedihan ini secepatnya. Padahal Sayu baru menyadari kalau ia mencintai Mello, kenapa Tuhan malah mengambil Mello pada saat Sayu menyadari perasaannya. Sayu terus menangis sambil memeluk coklat kesayangannya, coklat pemberian Mello.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mello! Tuhan, aku mencintainya!" teriak Sayu melewati jendela kamarnya. Ia berharap kata-kata itu bisa mencapai Mello yang sudah di atas sana. Sayu membuka bungkusan coklat itu, ingin bermaksud memakannya agar ia bisa merasakan sentuhan Mello lagi. Tiba-tiba di sela-sela bungkusan itu, Sayu melihat ada kertas kecil yang terjatuh.

Dengan sedih, ia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Disitu ada sebuah tulisan, tulisan yang membuat Sayu semakin ingin menumpahkan kesedihannya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi di saat bersamaan ia merasa bahagia, karena pengakuannya tadi seperti terjawab langsung oleh Mello dalam hitungan detik. Yah, kertas itu tertulis :

_I love you, Yagami Sayu_

_So, keep alive until we meet again, okay?_

Air mata Sayu semakin deras, sampai-sampai kertas kecil itu menjadi kuyub karena kejatuhan oleh air mata. Sayu menyeka air matanya, dia perlahan menggigit kecil coklat itu. Rasanya pahit, tapi juga manis, seperti melambangkan sifat Mello yang kasar, tapi hangat. Rasa coklat itu juga membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh, sama dengan sensasi ketika dia berciuman dengan Mello. Coklat ini, benar-benar memberikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Mello, sehingga Sayu tidak akan pernah lupa untuk selamanya.

~'~'~'~'~'~

Sayu meletakkan sebuah bunga dan sebungkus coklat di depan gedung gereja yang sudah tua. Tempat itu adalah lokasi dimana kecelakaan Mello terjadi. Tempat itu sungguh sepi, hanya memperlihatkan gedung gereja yang sudah hancur dan sedikit gosong karena terkena api. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Sayu memasuki gedung itu, bermaksud memperhatikan sisa-sisa kecelakaan tersebut. Sayu mengambi sepotong kain berbahan kulit yang tergeletak di lantai yang hancur. Kain itu sudah gosong dan berdebu, Sayu hanya diam memperhatikan kain itu dengan mata menerawang.

"Sayuuu! Kau sudah selesai? Habis ini kita akan mengunjungi makam Ayahmu dan Light! Ibumu sudah menunggu di sana loh~" panggil seseorang di luar sana. Sayu refleks menoleh dan melihat sosok Matsuda sudah berdiri di depan gerbang gereja. Akhir-akhir ini Matsuda memang selalu rajin mengantar Sayu kemana-mana.

"Iya, aku akan kesana!" kata Sayu. Ia pun bergegas pergi keluar gedung itu. Tapi ketika ia berjalan setapak, ia merasa angin yang cukup kencang menerpa wajahnya sehingga ia menutup matanya sejenak.

"_Keep alive until we meet again"_

"Eh?" Sayu menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tapi ia yakin kalau ia mendengar suara seseorang. Dan suara itu familiar, seperti suara...

"Sayu! Ayo cepat! Ibumu sudah cemas!" seru Matsuda lagi, karena ia memang sudah mendapatkan telepon tiga kali dari ibunya Sayu.

"Iya, iya!" Sayu memutuskan melupakan hal tadi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah coklat batangan. Dengan cepat ia langsung membuka bungkusan coklat itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Matsuda yang melihat itu jadi bingung, tak habis pikir kalau gadis seanggun Sayu bisa-bisanya memakan coklat batangan yang besar itu.

"Kalau kuperhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali memakan coklat. Padahal dulu aku jarang melihatmu makan coklat sampai begitu," kata Matsuda tertawa kecil.

"Iya, coklat jadi makanan favoritku sekarang. Aku baru menyadari kalau rasanya lebih enak daripada keripik kentang!" jawab Sayu sambil tertawa. "Pak Matsuda mau coklat juga? Aku ada beberapa bungkus kok di tas, kalau mau aku ambil..-"

"Eeeh, tidak usah, Sayu. Aku kurang suka coklat hehehe..." tolak Matsuda halus.

"Kenapa? Coklat sehat lho, dan juga bikin pintar," kata Sayu dengan penuh keyakinan. Matsuda hanya tertawa sambil sweatdrop, ternyata Sayu bisa cerewet juga soal coklat. Sudah jelas kalau gadis itu benar-benar mencintai coklat, lama-lama dia bisa jadi seperti L yang biasa suka makanan manis nih.

"Karena berkat dirinya juga, aku jadi suka coklat..." gumam Sayu pelan, memandangi coklatnya dengan senyum kecil. Yah, memang coklat selalu mengingatkannya akan Mello.

"Hah? Berkat siapa?" tanya Matsuda penasaran.

Sayu menggeleng, "Ah tidak. Ayo ketempat Ayah dan Light!" seru Sayu sambil menarik lengan Matsuda, sampai Matsuda terkaget karena ditarik tiba-tiba. Sebelum Matsuda menjalankan mobilnya, Sayu melihat ke arah gedung tua itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sekilas tadi, gadis itu sempat merasakan keberadaan Mello di sana, ia seperti melihat Mello berdiri di depan gerbang sambil memakan coklat batangan yang Sayu letakkan sebelumnya. Sayu jadi sedih kembali, tapi cepat-cepat ia menyeka matanya sebelum Matsuda menyadarinya.

'_Bye-bye, Mello...'_

****FIN****

**AN : **Lah akhirnya kok jadi agak ke arah Sayu/Matsuda yak? Wkwkwkw gpp deh, soalnya gak tau lagi mau masukin siapa, kepaksa Matsuda deh. Review selalu diterima^^, tapi jangan flame yaaa~ T_T

**PS :** ini pertama kalinya aku bikin adegan kissu sampai kayak gituuu, agak malu juga sih hehehe (akibat kebanyakan baca fic yang bnyak kissunya nih) *ditendang*


End file.
